Tough Love
by jacoblackfanatic
Summary: When the 24 year old mechanic of Forks, Jacob Black, hears that 17 year old Bella Swan is crushing on him, he'll do anything to discourage her. But with all the effort of pushing her away, he only draws more of her personal attention....and his own...
1. Appearances

Tough Love

**This is my first story. Please Read and Review…**

Chapter 1: New Look

BPOV

"Oh c'mon, Bella! It's not that bad! In fact, you actually look even better!" Alice said, twirling her long black hair between her fingers.

I frowned and blinked a few times at my reflection, my left contact trying to reject my eye. My once normal brown hair was streaked with red and black and hung in massive waves down to my shoulder-blades. I turned this way and that, examining my new chest. Over the summer, my a-cup boobs had sprouted to 38 C's and my hips now curved delicately. Alice said my body finally caught up with my age.

"We're going to be late!" Alice said, turning to glide down the stairs. "Oh, and Edward's driving today!" she tossed over her shoulder before disappearing. I groaned and pulled my fingers through my hair, dreading my encounter with my ass hole of a step-brother. He hadn't seen me in a while and I just knew he'd make fun of my now-endowed chest.

I pulled on my figure-blurring parka and ran down the stairs, nearly colliding with my step-father, Carlisle. He was classically handsome and made great money at the local hospital. My mother, Esme, and he had met when she fell from a cliff after my little brother died. He'd been the one to save her and nurse her back into health.

Soon after that, the got married and had little Emmett. He was four now and was the cutest little thing in the world with his big brown eyes, fat black curls, and dimples.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like Isabella got contacts! Now everyone can see her beautiful eyes!" Carlisle said, pecking my forehead then sprinting up the stairs. Oh yeah…did I mention he treats me like a child? Oh well…every great guy has his drawbacks!

I moved to the front door and sighed before pulling it open. I had my eyes closed, fearing the sight of rain and my douche bag brother when I ran smack into a scalding hot brick wall.

No…not a brick wall…Jacob Black. The local mechanic. A blush touched my cheeks as I looked up into his handsome face, harsh lines around his mouth. His black eyes riveted me to the spot. "You called? Where's the Volvo?"


	2. Hot Cocoa

Chapter 2: Hot Cocoa

BPOV

I paced impatiently in front of the slowest microwave in the history of the world. Esme thought that our neighborhood mechanic might want hot cocoa while he fixed Edward's shitty Volvo.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I said, hitting the edge of the cabinet with my toe as I kicked it furiously. I emitted a few choice words which had been around since the dawn of time and leaned against the counter. This wasn't good… the man I'd had a crush on ever since I saw him making out with some girl at a party a few years ago just came back into my life and I was going crazy.

"Isabella! Hurry up!" My mother called from the hall.

"Yeah, yeah!" I yelled back. Just then the microwave beeped at me, causing my heart to slam into my throat. I grasped my chest and pulled the cocoa out one-handed, heading to the door just outside of the foyer that lead straight into the garage. I carefully made my way down the four steep steps and began to place the cocoa on the table, the intro to my big slip-out-without-being-noticed trick when I lipped on a random binky and began to fall, the belated cocoa going with me.

I was prepared for the fall, being the klutz I am, I was used to the speedy adrenaline rush then the even quicker stop. But it never came. The only sensation I felt was pure heat. I was enveloped in two strong, steely arms, my body pressed backwards against Jacob's. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks as his grip on my waist suddenly tightened. Then something hard and large was pressed into my lower back.

JPOV

She was so very soft. Her impossibly lush body pressed against mine had my cock straining against her ass. I bit back a growl, the animal inside my chest raising its head and grinning. I almost pushed her away, but instead I pulled her body closer and she let out a soft cry. If that sound had come out of anyone else, I would have been turned-ff immediately. But the little moan-growl she made aroused me to the point of pain. I found myself lowering my face and inhaling her tri-colored hair. I groaned. Lavender and vanilla….a wolf's favorite.

"Jacob!" she gasped out my name as I resituated my cock between her soft cheeks. I growled in answer. I'd been too long without a willing pussy.

I moved my mouth to her neck and tested the soft skin there with my suddenly feral teeth. Her only response was to lean further over the table, her ass more molten against my straining cock.

"Bella…now…." I needed no foreplay…I just needed her soft, hot, and oh so very wet—

"Jacob. Is the Volvo done yet?" an icy voice called from the entrance of the garage.

So it was true. The leech was back. Nice. I patted Bella on the ass, causing her to sigh heavily, before I walked away, wiping my hands on my pants. "Not quite. Come back in about four hours and she'll be done." He knew exactly what I meant by that. I wasn't exactly talking about his beloved car.

A low snarl ripped from Cullen's chest and I smiled a little. I pissed him off. Good. "Stay away from her, pup." Edward said as he passed me, his voice was so low I doubted his step-sister even caught it. In speaking of which, I turned and saw her standing up straight now, her small face flushed a bright red as she chewed on her lip, refusing to meet my gaze.

I looked her over then shifted my gaze to the leech, trying not to inhale too deeply at his scent, "It seems that you'll have to take that inconspicuous red convertible over there." I said, a laugh barely concealed in my voice. Edward narrowed his eyes and I smiled again. He was very amusing. Then he put his hands on Bella, one on her lower back the other on her forehead. I felt my eye twitch involuntarily. His hands…on Bella…My wolf lifted its head and roared a challenge and I heard Edward chuckle low in his throat. My gaze stayed locked on his hands as I approached slowly, my muscles trembling. I didn't even try to calm myself.

I was completely surrendering myself to the anger, the fire that ruled me, washed through my veins and consumed me. I barely knew this Bella but the little leeches hands….touching the girl I wanted to push myself into deeply and never return. This could end one of two ways. Edward on the ground, even more lifeless, or me on the ground.


	3. Catch the Fire

**Thanks so much for all the wondrous reviews!!!!!!!!! I love you all and so here is the next chapter. With love, Jacoblackfanatic**

Chapter 3: Catching the Fire

**BPOV**

Everything was so fast. First Edward, my douche step-brother was hugging me lightly—which in itself was out of the ordinary—and Jacob's eyes were flashing, the onyx depths flaming to life. Then Edward was suddenly across the room and Jacob as holding him up against the wall, his hand at Edward's pale throat. And I was admiring the strength in Jacob's rippling muscles as he put his face close to Edward's and said, "Don't ever touch her in front of me again."

**JPOV**

"Let me go, dog. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. She doesn't know about us," Edward said, his voice so low that Bella probably couldn't hear him. This shocked me though. The fragile human knew nothing of our world? This was outrageous so I dismissed the lying leech's pretty voice.

"You can't deny it. She would run away screaming if she knew of us, Jacob." There was something in his voice that sounded dreadfully close to regret. Wonderful. He wanted her too.

I eased off the vamp, calming the fire blazing through my body and heating my veins to the point of that sweet burst. The leech was right. Young fragile Bella wouldn't be able to stand this about me. The wolf inside me roared its instinctual snarl at the thought of not possessing the sexy, ripe Isabella Cullen.

I walked away from Edward, who was rubbing his neck. Even that gave me little satisfaction. So now I had to dissuade Bella from everything the touch of our bodies had promised. That's just great.

**BPOV**

"Bella! What took you so long?" Alice called her voice higher than usual. She sounded…strained.

"Nothing. The mechanic dropped by earlier and he took forever fixing up the Volvo." I said, trying to make myself sound nonchalant when inside I was burning. It was a strange sensation, not all together unpleasant. It was as if my whole body still felt Jacob pressed against it and wanted more. Alice finally reached my side just to wrinkle her nose, "You smell like wet dog."

I felt my face flush as I murmured, "Thanks, Alice." I barely listened to her attempts at an apology and made my way to third period, the first two I had missed on account of Jacob.

**Later That Day at the La Push Rez**

"So, Jake. What's on the agenda today? Cliff diving, partying, necking with the Cherokee's?" Seth Clearwater asked, slipping his shirt off and plopping next to his wife, Janise who just so happened to be Cherokee. He'd imprinted on her when he was sixteen and she had been twelve. Now she was seventeen, married to a technically twenty-one year old, and was pregnant with there second child. Evidently wolves are quite fertile.

I was lazily assorted on my bed, my hand on my bulging crotch. My cock had been as hard as steel since Bella had slipped off her over shirt before sliding into the Volvo. Her nipples had still been hard from when we'd been pressed so tightly together. She was still aroused by me. Good.

_No. Not good. Young Bella doesn't know about you so we've got to leave it at that._ But heaven knew I didn't want to.

"Nothing, Seth. Go home with Janise and stay there. I need to be alone." I said, my voice sharp and clipped. Seth said nothing just helped Janise to her feet and left the room. Alone, I stood, locked the door and settled down on my bed comfortably. My basketball shorts came off easily and I looked down to see the head of my cock resting stiffly just below my belly-button. I spit on my hand and slipped my hand around my dick, pumping slowly, thinking of Bella's long tri-colored hair spilling across my thighs as she worked her slightly wide mouth around my cock, her tongue teasing me.

I groaned and pumped faster, the picture in my head shifting to Bella riding me hard, her hair sticking to her sweat dampened face in places, her full bottom lip caught between small white teeth. I growled and moved my hand at a speed no mortal man could possibly achieve and came with powerful spurts of cum all over my chest and abdomen. My muscles twitched at the heat but I found myself grinning, wondering what beautiful Bella would taste like. I licked my lips when my cock aroused again and I moved my hand back to my crotch. This was going to be a long, unsatisfying night.

**BPOV**

"Jacob! Yes!" I cried, pulling my thighs further apart and working my rapidly tiring fingers faster. The water from my shower poured over my back as I threw my head back and climaxed powerfully. My shower had not started out like this but the thought of Jacob's large body thrusting into my body had overwhelmed me to the point of no return. I smiled as I turned all the cool water off and allowed the scalding hot water to engulf me. This is what I wanted. Fire. I wanted to catch the fire.


	4. Covetousness

_**I have quite a few devoted fans and it makes my heart happy when you send a review to me! Thanks to everyone for your support and those who feel that I am making Twilight a tad more intriguing. Oh and more reviews would be great! I love a full inbox! Oh and listen to I Caught Fire by the used when reading chapter 3. It fits. And it'll fit in the next chapter. Not this one. The next one….For this chapter listen to Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria!**_

_**jacoblackfanatic **_

**Two Weeks Later**

**Chapter 4: Covetousness**

**BPOV**

I'd learned to live with the feeling of forever being on fire. Ever since that day in the garage with Jacob Black, my insides had been ablaze. I'd found myself wet and eager every time I thought of Jacob's large dick nestled between my thighs, which was about every second of the day.

I was trying hard not to become obsessed, but it seemed that everywhere I turned, there he was. I would go to the store, and he would be there. The gym, he'd be there. But when I saw him at the library, I decided to confront him on it.

"Look," I said planting myself right in front of the section of books he was looking at. "I don't know what your getting at but—"

"You are?" he asked, his obsidian eyes emotionless. This threw me. He didn't remember me? Hadn't he been fallowing me?

"Bella. Bella Cullen. From the other day." I said, helplessly trying to remind the demigod of his sexual encounter we'd shared.

"Oh! The Volvo. Yeah, I remember. You almost fell." Jacob said, his eyes moving from my face to the shelves above my head. I wanted to stamp my foot down hard upon his and scream at him, but of course, I didn't. But I was pissed and injected my sentence with the appropriate amount of venom.

"And you pushed me against the counter, put your dick on my ass, and successfully turned me on." I said my hands on my hips. I was expecting anger or confusion, maybe even humor. But not the flash of heat and lust that swept through his gaze as his eyes swept me.

"I remember." He said, taking a step closer. I could feel his hear pressing against me even before his body was against mine. I trembled, my back pressed against the shelves.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, even as his large right hand grasped both my wrists and held them above my head. His left hand held onto my waist as his smooth, warm voice trailed gooseflesh across my neck. "You need to leave now." He sounded kind of angry and thought spiked my arousal more than the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"No." I said defiantly. The way his thighs felt against mine had made the molten lava in my stomach ignite and roll lethargically down to the apex of my thighs. I bit back the moan threatening to escape.

He growled, actually _growled_, at me and pushed harder. I looked up at him, his mouth near mine. I didn't wait for rejection. I just went for it. "Jacob." I whispered, and then his lips were against mine harshly. I moaned loudly and gripped the hair that had come loose from its long braid. The silken strands flowed through my fingers and I smiled against his mouth. He wasn't having that. He got angry and violent, his tongue thrusting in and out with a motion I longed for in the primitive part of my mind.

"Jake, please!" I whimpered against his lips. Then I felt it. His muscles tightened and stretched taut beneath my fingers. He pushed me away from and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"We can't do this, Isabella." He said my name as if it were a benediction. And that sent thrills trilling down my spine to settle at my lower back.

I felt myself pout slightly, "Yes we can. I want this so bad!"

He growled angrily and pressed me against the bookshelf harder, his obsidian eyes boring into mine, "Want what? I bet you're a virgin. You don't know what you want, Bella. Stay the hell away from me."

I felt my heart thud painfully inside my chest. It felt as heavy as lead, "You don't want me?" My voice, to my dismay, was a strangled whisper.

Something hot flashed in his eyes and his muscles began to quiver, "No…" he ground out through his teeth. I nodded and lifted my chin. I would keep my pride. I would keep my valor.

And I tripped on my way out. Wonderfully magnificent. Perfect. Great. I hate my life.

**AT JACOB's HOUSE IN HIS ROOM…hehehe**

**JPOV**

Masturbating to the thoughts of Bella's unbearably soft body was becoming a necessary evil. When I wasn't coming to the idea of her pussy wet and tight around the nine inch cock I was so proud of, I was thinking about us in a room, cuddling while I hummed a song to her. A little off key, but the idea still the same. My attraction to the brunette was becoming hazardous. I had talked to Sam about it and he thinks I imprinted. But I would know if I imprinted. Wouldn't I?

~~~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~~~~~~~

Every time I would see Bella from that time on, I would ignore her and when she would approach, I would growl and glare. She looked so upset it made my heart hurt. But I was doing this for myself. I didn't want to get hurt at the expense of a fragile human. Did I?

**Two Weeks Later at an abandoned warehouse. The Wolf Pack is here! Hell Yeah!**

**JPOV**

"Jake! You imprinted! Get the hell over it and go for it." Jared said, pulling Kim closer to his side as she nibbled his ear shyly.

"How do you know when you imprint?" I asked Quil, who was playing Barbie with his five-year-old, Angel.

"Well…it's like the whole world stops and you don't want to do anything but please the person who keeps you connected to the world…to reality." He said, pecking Claire's cheek, which blushed slightly in return and walked over to where Janise was with her kids.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. All I felt of Bella was searing lust and a little bit of affection.

"But sometimes your body might not be ready for an imprint and it manifests itself as sheer lust." Paul said, his girlfriend Kelly's luscious body pressed against his in an erotic manner. I cursed in my head. Maybe I was imprinted on Bella. But that still doesn't mean she wouldn't be afraid at the thought of me. The real me.

**At the Cullen House**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sleep, the sheets tangled around her small body in a sweaty mess. Ever since the encounter with Jacob, she'd been having fitful dreams. I longed to comfort her, put my hands all over her. My cock hardened at the thought, but I pushed those sensual thought from my head. Bella was having a nightmare and I was thinking about stripping her bare and…

**BPOV**

**In the midst of a dream**

Jacob was beside me, his big bare body pressed against my back as I fell into a sated sleep. But how could I sleep! This was a dream. Wasn't it? Then Jacob moved away, obviously thinking me asleep. I turned slightly, trying to still appear asleep. What was my Jacob doing?

Then I saw his large silhouette shifting and trembling. I gasped and sat up. What was wrong with—?!

"Bella!" He called in a voice more feral than human. His body bent and shifted in strange, obtrusive ways. He was having a seizure. Then large black eyes were directly in from of my eyes. They were glowing with an internal flame that made heat flash through me. I felt heavy paws on my shoulders and warm breath fanning my face. But it wasn't Jacob. Well, it was Jacob, but he was covered in fur and he had…a…tail…?

He was a…_wolf?_


	5. Truth Comes Out

_**Hey guys!!! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! LEMONS!!! YAY!!! And the truth finally comes out! Love you all, jacoblackfanatic!**_

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told**

**EPOV**

The day Carlisle went hunting in the farthest part of Forks, Washington was the day my life ended…you know what I meant. Carlisle decided to save the love of my afterlife's mother from a fatal injury. Why, you may ask? Some people—Alice—like to think that it was love at first site. I think it was Carlisle endless charade of being Prince Charming's dashing father, King Chivalry. But, never-the-less, my father saved the poor mortal and nursed her back to health with every intention of leaving it at that. But the mortal arrived on our doorstep, very sickly, very pregnant, and nearly almost dead…again. So Carlisle married her, sent her away to Denali for the birth, and came to change her before she died.

Then poor innocent Bella was dragged into our world unknowingly. She was sad at first, but then she got used to us and our strange ways. She was, in fact the only mortal living with us. She didn't even question the fact that Emmett was looking alarmingly like a seven-year-old instead of a three-year-old.

But Isabella…my Isabella was now related to me. And I was doomed to forever be her step-brother.

**JPOV**

The dream had seemed so real…She had been there, sleeping in my bed when my wolf nearly tore itself from my body in order to fuck Bella senseless from behind. But I'd gotten up and started to leave when I transformed and jumped on top of her. But my beast stayed in check…her chocolate brown eyes forced him to. Had she tamed my beast? Was out coupling possible?

**BPOV**

He did want me, dammitt and I would prove it to him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoOoOo A Few Hours Later OoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JPOV**

My hand pumped my cock faster, my balls periodically tightening with my coming orgasm. I thought of Bella spread out before me, her pussy bare and gleaming before my greedy mouth. I rubbed more lube onto my hand and tightened my grasp before coming all over the wall of the shower. The cool water rolling down my spine did nothing to cool me off. I looked down and groaned. That's just great. My hard-on from hell was still alive and present.

_She could be ours if you just—_

"Shut up. Bella and I are impossible because of you." I growled at my wolf.

_Bella and _I_ are impossible because of _you_. If you would just let me free, I could show you what we both want to do to her tight virgin body._

I snarled, my upper lip rising slightly over my teeth, "Hell…no…" I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, pulling my low-slung boxers on over the raging boner. I pulled a brush through my dry hair and then pulled it into a tight braid, letting it swing behind me.

"Jacob? Are you in here? Jacob!" I heard a soprano voice call from just beyond the bathroom door. I knew that voice. That was Bella. I knew that voice anywhere. My cock stood turgid and rock hard, my balls tightening when the doorknob jiggled then swung open. Bella was standing there. And I was going to fuck her if she didn't run away…now.

**BPOV**

I was dressed to seduce and seduce I would. Alice had lent me a short skirt that reached about to the middle of my thighs and a camisole type shirt that could be seen through very easily. I could've been wearing a potato sack for all the attention Jacob was giving my apparel. His eyes were roving my body as if I would disappear at any moment and he'd never see me again.

"Jacob…what you said at the library—"

"What library?" he said, his voice pleasantly gruff and deep.

"That you didn't want me," I said, feeling my body bask under the attention he was giving me.

"I never said that…Bella…" Jacob said, his hands clenched at his sides. And then I saw it. A _large_ bulge in his baggy silk black boxers caught my gaze and kept it. The sight of it made my palms itch, as if they would crumple and wilt off my hand if they didn't touch his erection soon.

"Yes, Jacob?" I said my voice husky.

"…I need you, Bella. Please." That was all he said. That was all he _needed_ to say. I practically through myself at him and kissed him as hard as I could. He met my tongue's every bold, inexperienced thrust with a quicker, rougher, and more tantalizing one of his own. I moaned deep in my throat and untied his hair from its super tight weave. I felt gooseflesh spread slowly across my body as my fingers tangled in the silken threads of his hair.

He broke away, "Bella…now…" he rasped, his mouth seconds from mine. I kissed him again and he groaned, picking me up—my legs securely fastened around his waist—and carrying me to the room that was presumably his.

We fell onto a bed and he was undressing me faster than I could even breathe. His mouth was everywhere yet nowhere I wanted it to be. Then I was naked, bared to his hungry, heated eyes. His lips kissed mine for a millisecond before moving on to my cheek then my jaw line, moving slowly down the column of my throat. He bit in slightly, causing a stream of shouted profanities from my lips. Then his hot mouth was on my nipple, swirling the tight nub with his tongue. I gasped, felling my back arch up high as my fingers gripped his hair. I was sure he'd be bald by the time he was finished. This was hopefully never.

"Jake!" I cried as he sucked the turgid peak into his mouth and suckled roughly causing the apex of my thighs to grow wet and aching. Then his hand was between my legs, spreading them even as his hand traveled up, and up, and up till the grazed my slit. I jerked against his hand and he chuckled low in his throat.

He pulled his mouth away just enough to grin evilly and say, "Your so wet, Bella. For me? Are you wet for me? Are you going to _come _for me?" He said, his long index finger prodding then slipping in when he said come. I cried out, writhing beneath his beautiful body. His russet skin was tight over his cheeks and pecs, along with his eight-pack abs and things lower than that.

"Yes, Jake! God yes!" and then his teasing finger slid home and I was crying out as loud as I ever thought possible. His finger stroked my ever-so-sensitive inner tissues slowly, causing me to get wetter and wetter until….White and gold streaked together across my vision as I came against his thrusting finger.

It seemed like forever before I realized Jake was between my legs and his cock was positioned at my entrance. It was massive! I was going to die! But if I had to choose how I would die…it'd be like this…with Jacob.


	6. Deflower

_**I feel so loved right now… you people make writing these sinful acts fun! Hehehe! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm praying for more! Forever in your debt, jacoblackfanatic**_

**Chapter 6: Howling at the Moon**

**BPOV**

"Jake…no matter what happens, I don't want you to stop," I said, bracing myself for the infamous pain as he pushed inch by incredibly thick inch inside.

"Don't worry about that Bella. I don't think I can stop now that I am inside you." Jacob's face was pulled taut, his biceps bunched with incredible muscle as he held himself back, up and away from my own body as he pushed inside. He pressed a kiss to my cheeks and said, "I'm going now Bella. No turning back, all right?" His thick cock had met some unknown barrier and waited.

I nodded, swallowing loudly, "Okay." I was scared but I really wanted this. I _needed_ this. I _needed_ Jake.

Then his hips pulled back a little and then thrust forward, all the way in, driving me into the bed. I didn't even feel the pain at first. I mean, I never felt it when he broke through, but I was experiencing some major throbbing now. He was so freaking' _huge_! I felt as if he was going to explode and we would both be little blobs of sated putty. I felt myself wince and cry out a little when he shifted and brought his heavy body down carefully to brush my over-excited nipples. It hurt but if we would just wait, I would be fine.

"Bella…are you okay?" Jake's voice was barely a harsh whisper. I felt a little surge of womanly pride that my body could make this big, strong twenty-four year-old man revert to such a state of weakness. I smiled a little, "Yeah…I'm fine."

And I was. Now. The pain caused by my pussy stretching to accommodate his large cock was nothing now. All I felt was every incredible inch of him, throbbing and waiting high up inside me.

And then he moved and I cried out. Not because it hurt, because it didn't, but because it felt so good. He pulled out a little and I made a sound of protest at his leave-taking, my body tightening to keep him there. But he pulled out all the, till just the head was inside and then he pushed back in until I screamed his name. Who knew that the simple act of him rubbing his hard column against my sensitive inner tissues would feel so wonderful!

"Jake…more…please!" I cried out, my bitten-off fingernails driving into his back. He growled and pumped his hips faster, his cock stretching me even more. I began to pant and he was grinning.

"What do you want, Bella?" Jacob asked, thrusting deep and circling his hips. I couldn't talk for a moment, the vortex of endless, mindless pleasure sucking me in.

"…harder….more…_you_…" I cried, thrusting my own hips up to meet his powerful lunges.

"…like this, Bella?" and then he was hammering in so hard and fast that his flesh slapped against mine. I loved this feeling. This feeling of being so full I could burst at any moment.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" I cried and then I felt myself falling over the edge of a mountain I hadn't even realized I'd been climbing.

**JPOV**

I was inside her and moving, thrusting so hard I was sure she'd crack into a million pieces. Her body rhythmically tightening around mine in the tell-tale signs of her orgasm. I knew I was going to come at any moment and that I had to pull out because I'd neglected to slip a condom on.

"Bella…I'm coming…" I said lowly, my wolf howling in my ear.

She replied by scratching horizontally across my back and screaming, her juices lubricating my cock even more. I was so close and I needed…I needed…

"Fuck yes, Bella!" and then I came inside her and her body greedily excepted every drop.


	7. Scared of Myself

_**Thanks so much everyone for the love and support! Bella and Jacob's romance wouldn't be alive without all of you wonderful people! :)**_

**Chapter 7: Scared of Myself**

**BPOV**

I woke up many times through the night, always smiling a little in disbelief. It was almost as if my subconscious was trying to help me wrap my mind around the fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore by waking me up every thirty minutes. My body tingled in weird places and my whole being felt kind of like a lead feather. Heavy but light at the same time.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Jacob asked, his scalding hot arm wrapped lovingly around my waist.

I smiled and pulled his hand up to nibble on his thumb, allowing that to be my sufficient answer. He growled quietly and nipped at my shoulder, "You should probably be going home now…" his voice hinted nothing at his emotions.

"My parents think I'm sleeping over at Jessica's house. I can stay as long as I want…"I said, rolling over slightly and smiling up into his wonderfully un-lined face. I had grown so accustomed to the anger and hate lines on his face he almost looked like a completely different person. A younger, more attractive person. He smiled wickedly, relief hidden in his eyes. So he didn't want me to go….he would get rewarded for that.

"Jake…I'm hungry…." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

His forehead creased and he jumped up, "Oh…food…right…" I smiled and pulled him back down, his glorious muscles quivering slightly as he landed between my legs. I liked having this kind of power over him, "I'm not hungry for food, Jacob…"

He groaned, "If only you knew what you do to me, Bella." And then he was high inside me and I was lost in a perfect oblivion.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**JPOV**

The threat of Bella being pregnant faded as the days went by and she became moody. Evidentially she started her monthly stuff the day after we fucked for the first time. I was becoming a sex-deprived animal, but I wanted no other but Bella. I _needed_ Bella….she was off her period but I didn't want to seem like I was pressuring her.

"What are you thinking about, Jake?" Bella asked, her small slender fingers drawing hearts all over my naked abdomen. She had taken to calling my Jake and I didn't mind. But then I would start to think about her screaming out the little pet name and I would go crazy.

I heard her gasp and looked at her. She was looking down. Straight down at my sudden erection. I think she could guess as to what I was thinking about.

"Bella I need—"

"Jake I think—"we started at the same time. We laughed slightly and I said, "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and straddled me, hiking up the little skirt she had on. MY cock strained toward her, begging for penetration. "I want to…have sex with you again Jake. I was just afraid you didn't so I didn't say anything before."

I smiled and cupped her small face in my hands, "I will always want you Bella. No matter what."

She smiled and kissed me sweetly…innocently…But my wolf was having none of that. I grasped her hair and tilted her head back as far as I wanted it and plundered the sweet cavern she called a mouth. I groaned and allowed my other hand to grasp her soft butt beneath her skirt. She moaned and pulled at my hair causing me to growl into her mouth.

"Bella…now…" I threw her over my shoulder and ran to my bedroom. She giggled when I tossed her down and climbed on top of her. Her hands were everywhere and I was sure I would die if I didn't get inside. But then something happened. I felt myself beginning to lose my control. I felt my wolf beginning to ride me and I was gone….lost….powerless to stop it.

**BPOV**

I cried out and shifted my hips backwards; taking him in as far as he could go. He had suddenly flipped me onto my stomach and rammed his cock into me from behind. He was very aggressive and something inside me was a little afraid, but the rest was aroused.

"Jake….uh…." I cried, my fingernails digging into his mattress. Then a sharp pain started in my left shoulder blade and ended at my bottom right rib. I screamed when the pain became too intense. This wasn't good. Then something wet slid off my back and I saw red soaking into his sheets. The scream I let out was loud enough to shock me back into reality and I realized Jacob wasn't Jacob anymore….he was…a monster. A wolf.


	8. Wolves, Moons, and Blood

_**Sorry it took me so long guys! I love you all so much! :-):-)! U guys rock! I love the reviews and the love! Keep it up! Only two chapters till the finale! :-)**_

_**3 jacoblackfanatic**_

**Chapter 8: Wolves, Moons, and Blood**

_**Three weeks later at Bella's window.**_

**JPOV**

I cringed at the sight of her on her back, four large bandages on her back. My wolf was proud; he had marked her as his own. Me, myself was ashamed and winced at every thought of her pain. I couldn't believe I'd let the moon ride me while I was riding her. I cursed at myself and dug my new grown claws into my arm. I found myself growling at the flesh healing itself. I wished I could give that gift to my Bella.

**BPOV**

My dream was real. Jacob Black was a werewolf and he'd hurt me. I'd looked everything up that I could on werewolves while I'd been in the hospital. They were aggressive, sexual, imposing, usually attractive, dominating, protective and little violent. Everything Jacob was. I should have been scared. I should even hate him for the whelps on my back. But I didn't I was totally and irrevocably in love Jacob, the werewolf.

_**A few months later**_

**EPOV**

I'd watched as Bella pined after the mutt and felt a twinge of jealousy. She was beautiful and fragile. She didn't belong with a werewolf.

_Would she be any safer with you? _A little voice in the back of my head said. I shook my head and watched as Bella did her homework on the couch next to a sleeping Emmett.

"So Bella. Where's Jacob?" Esme said, walking in and curling up in large chair.

Bella cringed, "Over at…erm…Seth's. He won't be coming tonight."

"But isn't it you two's monthersary or something?" Esme persisted, her eyes wide with innocence. She really had no clue what was going on between the couple? And why was Bella lying?

"Yeah but we decided against celebrating it." Bella's face was beginning to flush with color at her terrible acting.

"But—"

"Drop it, Mom. I'm going out. Don't wait up." Bella said, grabbing her school stuff and walking out of the room. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw her.

**BPOV**

As I piled my clothes in my suitcase, I was trying to figure out where I would go. I could go to Seth's. No…I'd see Jake and I couldn't do that right now. Just as I slid the last of my clothes into the second bag, a tap at my window startled me.

"Bella…let me in." I knew that voice. Jacob…he was here.

I turned and saw the face of the man I loved. He looked so much older, lines cut into his face from worry, and a frown set seemingly forever into his beautiful face. His large black eyes called out to me in a primal, seductive way that had my body moving over him, unlatching the window and allowing him into my room.

His lips found mine and my body flared to a long-lost life. His hands were everywhere and so were mine. I couldn't get enough. Then his fingers were beneath my shirt and gently stroking the deep cuts. I winced and pulled away to look him in the face.

"You're the Alpha, aren't you?" I asked, keeping my voice relatively level.

Jake looked a little surprised so his answer was immediate, "Yes."

"So what does that make me?"

He squinted his eyes, "My mate…"

I smiled and hugged him, "I love the sound of that."

Then he had my stuff on his back, me in his arms, and we were out the window before I could even take another breath.

_**A few weeks later in Hawaii in a villa**_

**BPOV**

I stood at the window, my arms wrapped around myself. Jake and I had eloped in Vegas then immediately came here. Jake's been so secretive, keeping to himself at night and barely paying attention during the day. He's been pouring over the computer for days, constantly Google-ing different random things.

"Bella…can we talk?" I jumped at the sound of his voice but then spun around and walked over to him, cuddling onto his lap.

"About what?" I asked, basking in his rare attention as his arms wrapped around me.

"The usual…wolves…moons….blood." I looked up at the trained tone in his voice. What was up with him and how was wolves, moons, and blood the usual?

"Erm…I'm not following you." I said, drawing little hearts on his wrist with my fingernail.

"Bella…I've been looking for ways to turn you…into a werewolf."

I sat there, my finger stopping its constant motion, "A werewolf, Jake?"

"Yeah…don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Isn't there some other way?" I asked, moving to straddle him so I could see his face.

Jake's obsidian eyes were pleading, "Only one but you might not like it." I slid my fingers in between his.

"I'll do anything Jake." I said.

"Even including one more person in our family?"

_**So what do you think reviewers? Should she get pregnant or should there be another way?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**o…my goodness….its been a while, yes? So sorry every1...this is the 2**__**nd**__** to last chapter….hope u love it….dang I missed u guys…**_

_**-jacoblackfanatic**_

_**A few **__**YEARS**____**later, a town in Washington**_

_**BPOV**_

**Chapter 9: Changing Fate**

I walked faster, the cold wind whipping my brown hair up around my face. My bag was heavy upon my shoulder but I couldn't help but wonder if what I'd done had been for the greater good of my family. I thought of Emmanuel…of Halynn. Then the image of Jacob's beautiful face formed in my head and I doubled over in pain, my wolf-half howling for him in the inner recesses of my mind.

_Why are you running, human? _My she-wolf cried, her dark brown fur rippling as she paced in her cage called my mind.

_Because they deserve better. I am just a human and—_

_ Yes but not anymore. You have me! I can make us a better wife…a better mo—_

_ NO!_ I screamed then slammed the door to her cage shut, ignoring her whines. She deserved the pain. We both deserved it.

_**Okay kids….this is a flashback. Its a few years after that part up there but several months after their honeymoon. Got it? Good! O.o( (but they are back at La Push…I :heart: la push…:-))**_

**JPOV**

"Are you okay, Bells? Do you need anything?" I asked, pulling a blanket tighter around her tiny body which was holding out son's even tinier one. I was so happy that we had this child but he was not our answer. Bella was still human. Which means there was only one other option.

Bella's chocolate eyes stared into mine with a patience surpassing her 17 years, "Jacob. Go out with Seth and Jared tonight. Emmanuel and I are fine." I felt a familiar tightening in my chest as I thought of leaving her and my offspring alone, unprotected, even the familiar houses of La Push didn't seem safe enough for my mate.

"Bella." I began. But I was cut off as she grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me down, crushing our lips together. I growled and kissed her back, cursing internally at my son's close proximity.

"If we need anything, Leah is right across the street and Seth's house is next door for pity's sake. Please go." Bella said, our lips brushing as she spoke. I trembled and I suddenly didn't have enough strength to resist her every command…or request…or mumbled need. But I did want Leah to come watch Manny so Bella and I could fuck like teenagers. Well…she would be fucking because she's a teenager but I would be fucking her like an animalistic man.

Bella's eyes shifted down to my crotch, and then bounced back up to meet my eyes, her own widening. She gulped and my mouth watered as she licked her lips, "Is it too hard?"

I groaned and closed my eyes, "Getting there." I wasn't exactly sure what happened next except Leah and her fiancée Jonah had came and retrieved Manny and then Bella and I were on our mattress. Yes that's right, mattress not bed. We preferred the simple thing to that of a normal bed.

She pulled my shirt off greedily, her eyes roving my chest as if they could not and never would get their fill. Then I was pulling her tiny shorts off and lifting her body into a sitting position so I could remove her huge Texas A&M sweater. She wore nothing beneath either article of clothing. Bella's small, cool, pale hands gently pushed me to where I was lying down, her knees on either side of my hips.

"Jacob…why am I still human? I thought Manny would ensure my change." She said this as her now talented mouth nibbled and sucked my left nipple so it was increasingly hard…..to concentrate.

"I—I thought that…he-he-he would but evidently not." I could not breathe, let alone speak but I was trying.

Her mouth slid down to suck, bite, and lick my 8-pack. "Then how will I become like you?"

I couldn't think. She was intoxicating. My nostrils flared as I caught the scent of her _extremely_ feminine scent of arousal and I was over the brink. My inner beast would have her. And he would have her now.

I pushed her down, wrapped one slender leg around my hip and pushed inside her, her body still taut around my cock even after birthing my child. Her sweet, wet, tight core was like that of a hot fist on my throbbing dick. Bella cried out, her sheath tightening. I lifted my hips, the flared head nearly coming free off her intimate embrace before I surged forward, her small body pressing back into the mattress.

I wasn't even thrusting, but pulling out then pushing back in, holding there a moment then repeating. "Harder, Jake." Bella's voice was a murmured plea. I angled her hips and fucked her hard, fast and relentlessly. Soon her sweet pussy was milking my cock of every drop and I shuddered, collapsing on top of her.

What seemed like hours later, I rolled off her and pulled her tight against my body, my cock all ready hard again for her. What was this? This had never happened before. I mean, sure, Bella could arouse me pretty fast no matter how many times we fucked, but never just from me holding her.

She felt the hard press of my penis against her lower back and turned to face me, a smile on her dick-sucking lips. Then she took me off guard. She pushed away, put her butt in my direction and lifted her hips, wolf-wise. Her pussy was soaked and pink and practically begging. So I went to her. I got on my knees, positioning my hard-as-rock rod to where the capped head gently nudged her opening.

"Jake…please god…"she begged, bending over more to show me how much she needed it. I slid my fingers down her scarred back then shoved inside her. I slid one arm around her waist, fingering her clit while my other hand teased her nipples. Soon we were lost in our own rhythm, deaf to anything but the slapping of my flesh against hers, blind to anything but each other, mute except to scream our pleasures to each other, and the moon.

**BPOV**

I stroked Jake's face, cherishing the sight of him. He was so beautiful when awake, but asleep, he was a god. I leaned in, kissed his throat, then slid out of his arms, pulling just the sweater back on and padding down to the kitchen to make some coffee. A light tapping at the door scared me but I quickly recovered and opened it, surprised to see Seth, Leah, Jonah, Sam, Emily, and all their young standing there. It took all of 3 seconds for them all to enter and make themselves at home. I smiled and looked around, warmth flooding my insides. This was family, pack, love. I needed this. And I had it.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Jake….you never answered my question." I said, handing Leah my Halynn, my newborn daughter. It seems that wolves are extremely fertile.

Jacob looked at me, his brown eyes shining with love and Manny made a slow show of crossing the room on wobbly year old legs. "What question, Bells?"

"Why didn't having your baby change me?" I knew this question would be a buzz kill, but I didn't know everyone in the room would turn and look at us.

Jacob's face fell and he stood, walking over to Manny, picking him up the grasping my hand. He led me to our bedroom, closed the door then turned to me, "Because I never bit you."

"Bit me?" I asked, pulling my son away from Jacob and when he reached for me. Manny fit perfectly onto my hip.

Jacob's obsidian eyes bored into mine, "Yeah…I was supposed to bite you. After Manny was born, I was going to but then Paul's sister died then Leah had that miscarriage...and I just couldn't do it…"

I felt a blush of anger seep into my face, "Why not?"

Jake smoothed Manny's long, thick black hair from his face even as his other hand slid to grasp my neck, "Because it will hurt Bella."

I just stared at him. "I gave birth….twice. And you think a little bite will hurt me?"

Jake cringed then leaned in, kissing my forehead, "You're right, Bella. I'm sorry. When do you want me to do it?"

I smiled then looked over at our mattress. "Now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JPOV**

I glanced over to where Manny and Halynn slept in their crib and then looked back at my sleeping wife. I had bitten her and she refused to show any kind of emotion. Actually, she'd just passed out. Her breathing had been labored and her face had broken out into a sweat, but then she'd fallen into a "peaceful oblivion" as Seth called it.

"Jacob?" I heard Sam say even as he opened the door. I turned to my Alpha and smiled, reaching out with my mind, trying, seeking for comfort.

"What brings you here, Sam?" I said, relaxing and smiling again. Then he shook his head.

"We've got problems, Jacob. Big ones."

"Who is that?" Seth asked, his hand covering his nose from the awful stench.

"Smells like a human. Male, mid-forties, lean, smoked a lot by the looks of his lungs." Sam said, completely emotionless as the pack stared at the mauled body. But for some reason, I paid no attention to the dead, mangled corpse. My mind was on Bella. Had she waken up yet? Was she in pain? Did she need anything?

"Jacob! Focus. This is a Quilette." Paul said, surging his hands through his hair.

"And my wife is under-going the transformation! She could very easily die!" I said, beginning to pace. But I knew they were right. I had to focus.

Sam stepped in my way and put a hand on my shoulder, "Emily is with her. They are fine."

I nodded and looked back at the body, anger at the pointless death searing through my brain. "Who could have done this?"

Jared spit then looked at me with intense, coal black eyes, "Who else? The Cullens."

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound of a screaming baby. But I didn't wake up like a normal person. Normal people wake up from being asleep. I woke up from being away from my body. I had been "separated" from my body as it stood from the bed, ignored Emily's voice and killed her. Then my body had looked at my children in hunger. That's when Manny began to scream, and my soul re-entered my body. That's when I jumped out the window, landing on surprisingly strong, limber legs and ran. Ran as far as I could. As fast as I could.


End file.
